celestial_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Order
The Celestial Order is the collection of all realms, factions, and worlds as well as their hierarchy in relation to each other. The Order contains many different worlds that contain all sorts of species, alignments, and locations that span many worlds and realms. It is primarily made up of three major realms, Heaven, Hell, and Gaea. All of these realms also contain sub-realms that house Pagan Gods as well. The Order is also broken up based on alignments of loyalty as well into multiple different groups and factions. Overall it is splintered heavily with every side vying for ultimate control over creation, with Gaea being the main stage for battle. Factions The Celestial Order is splintered into multiple factions, all pledging allegiance towards a central power for which gives strength to their followers all in the hopes of gaining the upper hand in battle against their foes. These factions are split into several different groups which can be spoken of as; The Divine Forces of God, The Dark Armies of Hell, The Grand Forces of the Pagans, and The Dread Forces of the Black Prince. The Forces of God The Divine Forces of God is the faction dedicated to YHWH, the Creator of the Universe and the Ruler of the Heavens. They command from The Seven Heavens and are lead by the Seraphim, the Commanders of YHWH's armies. This order is fronted by several institutions on Gaea that were created in service to God. These institutions were descended from ancient churches, branching into places of not only worship, but also living, learning, and training. People began crowding around these institutions once The Tribulations began. Seeing as how these places warded off against demonic attacks, large crowds of people began crowding around them and implementing camp sites in order to stave off unholy forces. After many years, these institutions began becoming the centers of villages, then towns, and then cities, soon institutions started creating what is known as "Haven Cities", places surrounded by Holy energy that staved away the Forces of Hell. Soon after this started happening, Priests working at these places began having "visions" that indicated instruction and service, due to this, Churches began effectively "drafting" young men from around the areas of the church who chose to camp there. They began training these men for battle as instructed, making what is known today as "Crusaders" or warriors dedicated to a church in service to Heaven. Today these Forces grow ever increasingly, armies loyal to YHWH numbering in the millions. This is also not to mention the many forces of the Heavenly Host that contain an innumerable amount of soldiers. * Haven Cities - '''Cities formed around Churches that provide protection from demons and provide service from large churches. Hubs that also provide military support as they draft young men from around the city. * '''Cathedral Institutions - '''Largest active churches, usually surrounded in a Haven City. Handler of protection and services of the city as well as military efforts. * '''Crusaders - '''Warriors in service to the Church that is the hub for their Haven City. Drafted by their local Institutions, they are trained to serve the war effort against the Armies of Darkness and battle of waves of demonic hordes. '''Legions of Hell The Legions of Hell is a faction dedicated towards the ruling Demon Princes of each of Hell's nine circles. The Armies of Darkness were the first to come to the earth at the beginning of The Tribulations, taking siege to the earth and all it's inhabitants. Demons began taking territory across Gaea and claiming souls for the Demon Princes and more soldiers for their armies. With their conquest continuing, they have collected many forces and conquered many lands for which they dedicate to their infernal lords. They have established what they call "Dread Forts", large encampments where they stage troops as well as where they keep prisoners. They usually stage these around landmarks they have conquered. They now number in the millions, both including mortals who dedicate themselves to the Demon Princes as well as the virtually endless forces spewing from Hell itself. * Dread Forts - '''Locations where Demons have established encampments that allow for better positions in battles as well as to provide ease of rest for troops. Also contains prisoners of war. * '''Demon Princes - '''The Rulers of each of Hell's circles. Lords of every Hellish Legion and idols for worship that give power to those who follow them. '''Armies of the Pagan Kings Due to the influence of both Heaven and Hell as well as the lack of faith due to the decline of the many religions of the Old-World, the Pagans have lost much power over the Earth and as such have banded together in order too fight off the opposing forces. Unlike other factions, they tend to govern themselves on Gaea on landmarks that they draw powers from. Such as the Olympians atop Mt. Olympus or the Norse in Scandinavia.